


The Killjoy

by J_Flattermann



Series: Gus & Woodrow [7]
Category: Comanche Moon (TV), Lonesome Dove (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span>Title: The Killjoy</span><br/>Author:<br/>Posting to<br/>Fandom: Comanche Moon<br/>Cathegory: Woodrow Call, Augustus “Gus” McCrae<br/>Rating: G<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to Larry McMurtry not mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p> </p><p>First posted: May 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killjoy

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002s81ad/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002sp8g9/)

Woodrow and Gus laid outstretched on the sandy spot by the riverbank. The sun warmed their bellies, limbs splayed out languidly. “Think I could be like this with Clara, Woodrow?” Gus question came out of the blue.

“I mean, so comfortable, not at all unnatural. Unlike I feel now when being near her.” Woodrow’s grunt could hardly been mistaken for a reply. He stomped his feet into his boots, stood up grabbing his bundle of clothes.

“I wonder how she can endure you at all.” He growled at Gus and walked. Gus watched his bobbing buttocks as he walked away.


End file.
